


Three handsome rich penguins

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [45]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine, Leo and Logan at Harper's first really important piano recital
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Three handsome rich penguins

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that, despite not being properly set after BHS (but that's only because BHS is probably never going to have a proper ending and we'll keep talking about these people forever), it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.
> 
> Teen!Logan <3
> 
> written for: Lande di Fandom's COW-T #10  
> prompt: Yúyīn

Trying to get anywhere in time has been progressively harder lately – Blaine ascribes that to his non-existent old age, Leo doesn't ascribe that to anything because he usually doesn't realize he's late unless someone tells him – so the auditorium is already packed when they finally get there.

Luckily, they bought first row tickets the moment Harper told them about the concert, so they don't have to hurry up across the room to get a decent view of their daughter at the piano. The auditorium isn't huge –as it was to be expected for a recital – but it's still big enough to give them the illusion that this is _the real thing_.

When Harper declared she wanted to play the piano, none of them thought it was going to last more than a couple of months. Not that she wasn't a determined kid, but she was four and it didn't seem likely that she had found her passion already. Her brother was changing his mind every two weeks – judo, soccer, painting, skateboarding – it seemed logical that she was going to do the same.

But she didn't.

Since that day of thirteen years ago, when she came downstairs in her pink pajamas, in the middle of the night, and marched into the kitchen to declare that she was going to become a pianist, she has never backed down from her decision, not even once.

She has taken every lesson with the same strong determination. First one hour a week – her legs dangling from the piano stool and fingers so small that couldn't possibly reach every key – then three times a week until piano lessons took up all her free time.

The consequence is this, her first performance in front of a live audience and letters of acceptance from three different music academies in the country. There is no one more proud of her than them, except maybe Logan, who's already seated and is gesturing them to hurry up.

“You took your time,” he frowns at them, as he moves along the row to make room for them. “The show is about to start.”

“The car was acting up,” Leo says dismissively, taking place right next to him. They are all wearing similar suits. They look like three handsome rich penguins.

Logan looks at him and frowns. He's got Leo's eyes and the same delicate features his father had at his age. They will probably turn sharp in a couple of years. “That car cost more than you paid us,” he snorts. “Cars like those don't do that.”

Jokes on the fact that Blaine and Leo paid for a surrogate mother are the norm in the house. It's simply in line with the kind of family they are. Adam was appalled when he found out, but he's easily appalled, so he doesn't count.

“You have a very naive idea of how cars work,” Blaine sits down next to Leo.

“And you have no idea at all of how much we really paid you,” Leo adds. “If that car cost the same, it'd be made of gold.”

“And it wouldn't work either,” Blaine concludes. “So, you see, we would have been late anyway. When does she play?”

“There are six or seven people before her,” Logan informs them. He knows the program by heart. “She's basically the main act.”

“Is she nervous?”

“I spoke with her before she went to rehearsal,” Logan says. “She was a little tense, but other than that she was fine. She told me to go away and never show my face again, so it's good.”

Then, lights are dimmed and the show begins. 

They have to suffer through six other very talented but totally uninteresting kids before they can finally see her walking on the stage. Harper is beautiful in an elegant white and black dress, with her mane of ink-black curls falling free down her back. She reaches the piano at the center of the stage, calm and determination on her face as she purposely ignores the three of them as they wave discreetly at her.

The audience waits in perfect silent. Maybe it's just Leo's impression, but they all seem to be holding their breath.

Leo has heard his daughter play so many times that he lost count around the time she was five, but the first note she plays in this auditorium tonight is so meaningful, so special, that it touches a string in his heart.

As she gets lost in her music, her fingers moving quickly and masterfully over the keys, he is sure the echo of this melody will never fade from his memory.


End file.
